


calculated risk

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Nonbinary Character, asahi is long suffering, noya is a gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “So here’s the thing,” Noya says again. He takes a deep breath. “It’s possible Ryuu, Shouyou and I are in a spot of trouble.”“How much trouble are you in?”“Enough that I called you instead of my parents. Not so much that I should have called the police.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	calculated risk

**Author's Note:**

> prompt here: [ sportsfest 2020 ](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/28104.html?thread=3223752#cmt3223752)

“So here’s the thing,” Noya says into the phone.

Asahi sets down the pencil they’d been sketching with and shoves the phone between their shoulder and their ear. “Hi, Noya. How are you, Noya? So good to hear from you, Noya.”

“Asahi-san, you hate small talk.”

“I do,” Asahi admits. They carefully set the sketches back inside their folder. “What’s up?”

“I may be in a bit of a situation.”

“That’s normal for you, isn’t it?”

“You never used to tease me this much. Suga-san’s a bad influence on you.”

“They’re a bad influence on everyone. Are you gonna tell me what the situation is or should I start guessing?”

“So here’s the thing,” Noya says again. He takes a deep breath. “It’s possible Ryuu, Shouyou and I are in a spot of trouble.”

“How much trouble are you in?”

“Enough that I called you instead of my parents. Not so much that I should have called the police.”

Asahi sighs. “What did you do?”

“Well. Shouyou wanted to practice, right? So we went down to the school but the doors were locked because it is, you know, Sunday. So we walked to Chika’s house only he wasn’t home, so we walked back to school and tried to break in--”

“Please tell me the vice principal didn’t catch you.”

“The vice principal didn’t catch us. If the vice principal had caught us, I’d be calling Suga-san and we’d be figuring out a way to break out of jail.”

“Fair point. Please continue.”

“So we tried to break in through the window and Shouyou was up on Ryuu’s shoulders and he got inside but the doors are jammed so he’s stuck.”

Asahi blinks. “Hinata is...stuck inside the gym.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you go in after him?”

“What’s the point of having two people stuck in there?”

“You abandoned him in there by himself.”

“He’s fine. RIGHT, SHOUYOU? YOU’RE GOOD IN THERE?”

This last part is screamed, and Asahi has to rip the phone away from their ear. Presumably Noya gets a response, because he comes back after a moment.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

Asahi shakes their head. “What do you want me to do about this?”

“Break him out, obviously! Ryuu and I can lift you in and then you can push the doors open. You’re super strong, it should be no problem for you.”

“Noya.” Asahi pinches the bridge of their nose. “Have you ever heard of calculated risk?”

“Yeah, but I’m really bad at math. So are Ryuu and Shouyou.”

“Fine, just. Don’t go anywhere, and don’t do anything else until I get there, understood?”

“Got it! You’re the best, Asahi-san.”

“You say that until I tell Daichi and he comes back from Tokyo and strings you up by your shoelaces.”

“You wouldn’t!”

Asahi hangs up to the sound of Noya’s screeching. It’s enough to keep them laughing until they reach the school.

**Author's Note:**

> socials at joshllyman.carrd.co


End file.
